Just the Two of Us
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: Yu invites his girlfriend Marie out for a romantic cruise... and much more when they get back to Inaba... Yu x Marie, spoilers for those who haven't played and finished Persona 4 Golden and especially Hollow Forest. Will add Marie as character as soon as she's available. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Just the Two of Us

By Shunto

_Inaba, Amagi Inn_

Pi pi pi!

A little annoying sound came from a phone in one of the many rooms at Inaba's famous inn. A murmur echoed through the room as a hand fumbled around for the phone.

Clearly, the hand was female. It was very obvious.

As soon as the hand grasped her phone, the figure in the shadows flicked on the lights and yawned before wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

She was a beautiful young woman with black hair, decently sized breasts, and a well-maintained figure. Her face was clear of any complexion, and her eyes were a sparkling blue.

Her name was Marie, or to the public eye, Mariko Kusumi, Inaba's public weather forecaster. She was popular because of her looks but also because of how accurate her predictions were.

A rumor even went around saying that she decides the weather.

She looked at her phone and groaned. "Dammit… Who could be calling at this hour?"

Marie grabbed her phone, pushed the TALK button and raised it to her ear after brushing some of her hair out of the way.

"Hello… Mariko speaking."

A very familiar voice on the other end chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Marie."

Her face turned red and a smile formed across her lips. "Yu! I missed you so much! How are you doing?"

The caller, Yu Narukami, chuckled a little louder. "Great, great… hey, I wanna ask you something."

The former Velvet Room attendant giggled as she put on her glasses. "And what would that be, Mr. Narukami?"

Yu laughed. "Wow, getting all formal with me? Anyway, do you like cruises?"

Marie raised one of her eyebrows. "Um, yeah, I guess… why?"

Her boyfriend sighed. "Well, it just so happens that I got this huge amount of money from my parents… I dunno why, but I booked a cruise for just the two of us."

Marie's face flushed a crimson red. "J-just the two of us…?"

Yu chuckled. "Yeah, it leaves in two days at noon and I wanted to ask if-"

"Yes," Marie said quickly.

The boy on the other end paused before continuing. "Yes… what?"

Marie sighed. "Yes, I will go with you on the cruise. I mean… I haven't seen you for a long time… and I wanna be with you… I've missed you."

Yu chuckled. "Yeah, I missed you too. Alright, so we'll meet up at the Yasoinaba station in two days in the morning. A cab will be there to drive us to the port."

The young girl frowned. "Don't you mean train?"

"Actually, a cab will be at the parking lot. I reserved it."

Marie giggled and closed her eyes. "Alright, I'll see you there… I love you."

"Love you too." The line went dead and Marie looked like she was about to burst with excitement. "A cruise with Yu… just the two of us! Oh, what should I wear…? Gotta look good for my boyfriend…"

She dumped any effort of going back to sleep and went about deciding what to wear for their trip together.

_Two Days Later- Yasoinaba Station_

The silverette opened his phone and smiled at the photo that he took with all of his friends on that day in March. He was standing in the middle giving a nice smile while to his left stood Yosuke Hanamura, his best friend and partner in the serial murder case. Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka stood to his far right while Teddie was leaning in with a goofy expression on his face. Kanji Tatsumi was towering above him to his right while Rise Kujikawa stood firmly at his side and Naoto Shirogane stood at the far left.

It was a great day. He was leaving Inaba for a while and as a celebration for defeating Izanami, he and his friends took a photo to celebrate their victory.

"Ahem."

Yu lowered his phone and smiled as his girlfriend Marie stood in front of him with a big smile.

He nodded. "Hey."

Marie beamed back at him. "Hey… um, where's the cab?"

Yu motioned over to his right and watched as Marie stood there, jaw agape at the luxurious limousine that stood in front of them.

Marie chuckled and playfully smacked her boyfriend on the back of his head. "You idiot, you said you got a cab!"

Yu chuckled and tucked his phone in his pocket. "Well, maybe I made a little understatement."

Marie rolled her eyes and the two of them entered the car and drove away to the port where their cruise awaited them.

About 30 minutes went by and Marie turned red and slowly scooted towards Yu in an attempt to snuggle up. Yu smiled.

"You know, I don't mind what you do. Scoot up as close as you want."

Marie's face flushed and she moved up to her beloved's side and rested her head on his shoulder.

A good hour passed and the limo stopped at a port in front of what appeared to be the biggest ship ever.

Marie blushed as a sly smile formed across her lips. "You really like understatements don't you?"

Yu rubbed his head. "Yeah, some people hate me for that."

The couple laughed and boarded the ship. Yu went to the front desk and took a room key from the manager. Marie smiled before a bright red blush crossed her face. "A-are we sharing a room…?"

Yu looked to the side. "Maybe."

Marie laughed. "Wow… you're such a jerk sometimes, and I love you for it."

Yu nodded. "Let's go put our stuff in the room and go see what the ship has to offer.

And that they did. For the next few hours, the couple did all the ship had to offer. They went swimming in the pool, played ping-pong in the game lounge, watched a movie in their room, had a romantic dinner at the evening and finally went to the front of the ship to see the sunset.

Marie was slightly red but thrilled that her boyfriend had done all of this for her.

She remembered when she believed that the only way to achieve peace was for her to die… Yu and his friends helped her. She remembered begging him to get back up, one more time, just to defeat Izanami-no-Okami.

And through all that time… she had loved him.

"Marie?"

The black haired girl was snapped from her trance and turned to face her beloved.

"What's up?"

Yu leaned forward and smiled. "Memories are precious things, aren't they?"

Marie nodded. "Yeah, they are… I loved how you helped me make so many… like when you confessed you love for me."

"Well… do you want to make more memories? Memories of just us together."

Marie's face flushed. "U-uh… what do ya mean…?"

Yu brought the girl close to him in an affectionate embrace. Marie's face went even redder before returning the hug.

"Marie… Narukami… do you think we could ever make that happen, Yu?"

Yu nodded. "I promise you, Marie. I want to get married to you one day… I love you so much, Marie."

A tear ran down the girls cheek. "I love you so much as well… Yu."

END OF CHAPTER 1

Before you ask, this is NOT a long story. Expect 3, 5 chapters at the most.

So how'd you all think? I've noticed a lack of Yu/Souji x Marie fics on the site so I sat down and made one myself.

I just finished P4 Golden today, and damn, it was EXCELLENT.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Just the Two of Us

By Shunto

Here's chapter 2!

_Inaba, Central Shopping District_

Yu and Marie walked through the district together, browsing the shops and, every now and then, having a small conversation.

Marie had changed her wardrobe to her original attire- striped and topped with a blue handbag and beret.

Eventually, his girlfriend stopped walking.

"Hey, what are they doing here?"

Yu looked up and smiled at what he saw- his old friends!

Rise immediately darted from the group and ran headfirst into her older Senpai, nearly knocking him over as she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Senpai! I've missed you so much!"

Yu looked across to Marie who stared at his underclassman with intense jealousy. Rise paid no attention at all.

Marie's fists clenched tightly as she gritted her teeth. That girl was after HER boyfriend and she would give up Yu when hell froze over.

For the scientifically challenged, that means never.

She gave Rise a chance to redeem herself by letting go, but she had her arms wrapped extremely tight and showed no signs of releasing her grip.

Finally fed up, she walked over to the idol, grabbed her by the waist and began pulling, earning a yelp of surprise from the younger girl.

"Ow! Stop it, Marie-chan! That hurts a lot!"

Marie grunted as she kept pulling.

"Let go of him! Yu is my boyfriend, not yours!"

Rise rolled her eyes and released Yu before suddenly being turned around to face her rival for Yu's affections.

"Listen… Yu confessed his love to me a long time ago… I'm fine if you like him but going after him is crossing the-"

She stopped as she saw a tear slide down the idol's cheek.

Marie looked down and turned around to face everyone else.

"Listen guys, me and Rise are gonna go have a talk. Be right back."

Rise nodded and the two girls made their way to the shrine but the beret wearing goddess immediately took note that Rise was being exceptionally quiet.

"Rise, what's u-"

She was met with a sudden tackle as Rise pushed the older girl to the ground. Marie struggled to get up but the idol was determined to keep her on the stone walkway.

"Why," she began shouting. "Why do you get to have Senpai!? Why do you get to have the affection of the only man I've ever loved!?"

Marie attempted to push Rise off of her but she wouldn't budge. Marie gritted her teeth.

"He gave me a reason to live as me! I love Yu more than anything in the world!"

Rise managed to free one of her arms to deliver a punch to Marie's cheek.

"He's mine! There are tons of people out there who would want to be your boyfriend, so why HIM!?

Marie pushed the idol off of her chest and grabbed her. "Listen Rise… I know how you feel… but Yu is the only thing that makes me feel complete as a person… I want to marry him one day too…"

Rise's eyes went wide as she leaned forward and started sobbing into Marie's shirt.

"I-if it does come to that… promise me that you'll take care of him…"

Marie hugged the young idol and smiled. "Don't worry… I will."

Ten minutes later, the two girls left the shrine and returned to the group. Yosuke was the first to respond.

"How'd it go?"

Marie smiled. "It went well. On a side note, where's Yu?"

She noticed that her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen and she was worried about it. Her phone beeped and she opened it up.

1 New Message.

Marie tapped the screen and smiled as she wiped some hair from her face, reading the text to herself silently.

_I want to tell you something really important. I'll be at the hill near the Samegawa._

_-Yu_

Marie sighed happily and immediately made her way to the hill where her most treasured memory took place.

It was there that Yu confessed his love for her.

As soon as she got there, she was greeted by the sight of her loved one staring at the sunset with a grin on his face. The silverette turned to face her and smiled.

"Thanks for coming, Marie."

The black haired beauty crossed her arms.

"No problem. What'd you call me here for anyway?"

Yu went to the bench and sat down, beckoning his girlfriend over as well.

When she sat down, Yu smiled, placing his arms beneath his chin.

"Remember what you said on the cruise? About us getting married one day?"

Marie's face flushed and she looked down. "O-of course, I still remember what I said as well."

Her boyfriend sat up and reached into his pocket.

"Then permit me to ask you a very important question."

Marie's face went beet red as Yu pulled out a small box. He pushed a button on the front and several tears ran down her face.

"Will you-"

Marie threw her arms around her boyfriend, nearly knocking him over.

"I thought you'd never ask…"

Yu didn't say anything as he slowly wrapped his arms around Marie's midsection pulling her closer to his chest. The girl's tears stained his shirt as he lightly pecked her forehead. She didn't say or do anything in response; she was just happy that Yu had proposed to her.

Marie looked up at Yu and wiped her eyes. "I love you so much... being your wife would be the greatest honor I could ever have."

Yu's eyes suddenly widened in surprise as Marie quickly threw her lips against his for a sudden kiss and the soon-to-be husband gladly returned the act of love. The world around them dissolved into nothingness; all they needed was each other.

Marie broke the kiss moments later and looked at the ground whilst fiddling with her fingers. Yu hunched over and looked at her.

"So when do you want the wedding to be?"

Marie's face flushed once again as she desperately thought for a marriage date. September was a probable time since they had a lot to go about doing, but at the same time, she didn't want a long engagement.

She looked back at her fiance. "How about next week?"

Yu scratched his head. "That's... kinda short..."

Marie chuckled. "Well, a long engagement isn't comfortable with me. And trust me..." She grabbed Yu's hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Part of the reason I accepted is because I trust you to do things right. Don't worry, I'll do some of the stuff too, but you're the kind of guy who always wants things to be good. And I want this wedding to be the best ever."

Yu nodded. "Alright, a week it is."

Marie's head started spinning. The thought of marriage was new for her and she was both excited and somewhat scared at the same time. Mainly, she wasn't really 'mortal' but who cares? She loved Yu, and that was all that mattered.

From the bushes nearby, Nanako smiled at the scene that just unveiled.

"Soon, I'm gonna have a big sister too... That's why I love my big bro!"

End


End file.
